


Remember

by Ubinoft



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Flashbacks, Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubinoft/pseuds/Ubinoft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Nano  arrived in Minecraftia, as well as lost her memory. All that she knows about her past life are a pair of eyes which she repeatedly tries to forget. When the flux starts acting up and taking control, her only choice is to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rip The Thoughts Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is in the perspective of Nano as you...It's not that complicated if you read it.

_To be honest, I’m not mad…I’m disappointed. I see no reason for you to run away from fate._

Her voice echoes in your head, but no one understands. After all, your boss is a money-hungry twat and kills all the little critters you drag in, the closest girl is on a jungle island, and the only other one that’s eyes glow is far out in space.  
You clench your fists and shut your eyes tightly, maybe, this time, you’ll see him again…just for a second. A clue, really anything. You’ve been here for almost a year now and you still haven’t seen him, all you remember is his eyes. His pristine eyes. The flux starts to swirl purple into your vision again, the curse isn’t subsiding anytime soon, but the scientist seems cheerful, he’s sure it can be cured.

The scientist isn’t bad, he’s a good fellow. His mind is full of algorithm and his voice is brimming with excitement. You grow to like him, his caring gaze, his fulfilling complements, his soft-messy hair, he’s a good man to work for, and maybe more. He calls your name and you pop out of your little wonderland, carrying on with the rest of the day.

_Remember him Nano. He risked his future for you. He promised to protect you and look where you are…without him._

That voice, that goddamn voice. It fills you with hatred every time you hear it’s wretched sound. He…who is he?! You always flashback to those eyes, no matter how much you protest. They shine through you as if they know who you are, and what you’ve done. His eyes show pity, but you don’t need his charity. Your eyes flood a stream of tears, the scientist sprints up the stairs to sit on your canopy bed, stroking your hair and telling you it’s alright. You tell him of the voice, but leave out him.

You have a knack for the Witchery that the witch brings over. The scientist is a little hasty, but you pay no heed. It feels safe, the magic folks through our body and into your soul, almost pushing out the other insecurities. Maybe you’ll find a magic to cover up your flux.

The other day, the farmer came over. He brought lots of goodies that you happily accept cheerfully, pushing the thought of the voice to the side. You see your boyfriend talk to the farmer, they laugh and joke about science until the farmer commented on the flux. The crushing feeling comes again when he brings up the words. Ender and mage. Your head is shot with a splitting pain, the memories of painful pasts flooding back in waves of torment.


	2. You’ve Finally Shown Yourself

The halls are empty at night. But can you really tell? The sky is always black or purple and Mother refuses to let you see the sun, so you’re here. In this brooding castle. You drag your little legs slowly, still being sore from training. The large doors hang transcripts of a language you don’t understand, but you randomly choose an ebony door and open it. Inside, is a library, the towering shelves, and worn books. You shoot to the end of the long room to a large arm chair. For once in a long time, you feel safe. Among the field of literature.

Mother tells you that you’re destined for great things, after all. She made you to be even more powerful than him, and she will raise you from childhood to be a better being. Do you know him? You ask mother but she sharply grins and tell you that you will soon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You retire to the library after the intense training that mother puts you through, your magic still doesn’t spread as fast as mother hopes, and you’re shorter than expected. You breathe in the classic smell of the old paper and make your way to your favorite spot.

 

There. That’s him.

He’s sitting in your favorite chair, his thin legs dangling from the cushion and his eyes engrossed in a large book of spells. You stifle in any sound as he quietly turns the pages, not making any sound from the wrap of cloth around his face. His eyes let out a trail of cyan smoke from his half-lidded eyes. Hello, he says. He peeks up from the book. You continue to stare as he stares back, letting his eyes burrow into your soul. You let out a small squeak, and stutter a long string of unidentifiable language, but he gets your predicament and raises his hand for you to stop. He says his name in the distant way mother does, in that terrible way the endermen do.

He looks at you and says his name plainly. Rythian. Rythian J. Enderborn. He gestures to you and you blurt out NanoSounds. He asks if you have a middle name, you nod but you propose that he tells his first. He sighs but he mumbles something under is breath. I can’t refuse you anything can I? He says his full name is Rythian Joakim Enderborn, and you reply with your head up high in accomplishment. Nano Kim Sounds. He stare at you once again, half expecting you to know something, and half questioning himself. 

 

Hello, Sister.


	3. Tell Me What's Wrong With You

You jump back and almost know over a pile of books. The farmer looks nervously at you, not wanting your boyfriend’s wrath, but giving genuine remorse for your predicament. Your eye feels like it’ll explode inside your head at this point, the flux straining your field of vision. The scientist returns with a cold rag and tells you to lie down. You gingerly take his hand, but he flips you and carries you bridal style upstairs to the princess bed, laying you down and the exhaustion knocks you out.

This is your brother, the one mother wants you to surpass. He sets the book down and makes his way over to you. You can already see how tall he is compared to you, two, maybe three heads taller than your short stature. Even as a child he still looks intimidating, he couldn’t have been much older than you, still he boldly glances at you. He questions why you’re even close to him, being so loyal to mother, but he refers to her as The Ender Queen, not mother. Does he not like mother? Is he angry at her? His voice was restrained, like he was trying to yell but couldn’t. At least not in front of you.

He advances closer and closer to you until your back hits the door with a thud. Out of the corner of your eye, you see his hand glow with an orb of purple magic, his once cyan eyes, turned a brooding purple. You shut your eyes hard and accept the fate that he has struck. He…he just stares at you. He makes no move to strike, but the ball of magic still swirls in his hand.

You shoot up, the sweat pours down your face, and the scientist is awakened by your sudden movements. He asks what’s wrong, but your mouth is dry and the words don’t quite form sentences on your tongue. You gesture to your throat and point at the cup, it takes a bit, but he pieces it together and runs to the kitchen. The thoughts formulate in your head,as the syllables slowly piece together. When he comes back with the cup, you down the entire glass. He chuckles and tries to make light conversation, but you slowly turn you head away from him. You look at the wall for the longest time, before letting the words fall out.

I want to find my brother.

He tilts his head as questions your notion, not quite connecting the dots between. You say it’s fine and that you’re a little on edge and just dreamt of it, but you insist on him leaving the room and you sleeping. You lay down once again, watching him fade as your eyes close.

You peek downstairs after your suspected “nap” and purged some armor from the chest. Quietly behind him, you see his jetpack send into the skies. You follow on the ground, not wanting him to suspect your disappearance. He glides the skies until he finds a farm, fully automated, but quaint in a sense. You see him enter into the abode, seeing the farmer letting him in. Skillfully, you make your way out back, pushing your ear right against the wall where they were seated.

The farmer was the one who brought up the subject of brother, he talks about him with such scorn, he bad-mouths his abilities and says he’s rubbish. Your boyfriend undoubtedly agrees with him, only adding on to the growing list of plans and insults. They say he can’t be found since the “incident” and they promised to follow the peace treaty, but he brings you up as a point. The possibility of him harming you is high, they say. They include the thought of war, but stop short when they bring up nukes.

Your heart swirls with conflicting emotions, not sure whether to side with your lover or your brother. Either way, you need to get out. You shoot a portal where you stand and quickly abolish it when you reach home. You throw a slew of materials into a backpack and scribbled a quick note for Duncan. You dig around for the sheet of paper with all the coordinates of your friends. You make a waypoint to Owl Island and follow it, making portals from chunk to chunk.

The first person you run into is the pool man. He greets you clumsily, before running after a barrage of cats. Hannah greets you warmly, and invites you inside, but you digress into the more important details.

She hangs onto every word and you tell your tragic story, and she swears to help you find the endermage. She herself says that she knows where he’s been camping out this entire time to hide from Sjin and Duncan. You hug her in a mess of thankfulness and tears, and she writes down the coordinates.


End file.
